Koda Saves the Day
by TweetyBird711
Summary: Koda is smarter than we think. Pairing Tyler and Shelby and Chase and Riley. My own version of Episode 9 When Logic Fails. Riley and Koda traded places in my version of this episode.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the right's to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban's Power Rangers Dino Charge. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.**

 **It is my own version of Power Rangers Dino Charge Episode 9 When Logic Fails**

Koda's Saves the Day

Now that Fury has the Ptera charger, the Ranger's must find away to get it back from Fury. Everyone was in the Ranger base except for Chase because Kendall sent him to get pizza. In the ranger base Riley was busy finding away to get the Ptera charger back from Fury. On the other side was Kendall, Koda, Shelby and Tyler around a table looking that the destroyed e- tracer. Everyone remember that Chase had to destroy the e- tracer because Fury had it in his feline hands and was going to give to Sledge. Riley on the other hand was putting marbles into a machine to watch each marble go down different paths but they ended up in the same place. With that Riley figured out that Sledge, Fury and Poisandra take different paths witch is power, revenge, and love. But they end up in the same place; witch is the all-powerful Ptera Zord. But there is one thing stopping then from using the Ptera Zord, witch is to find away to recharge the Ptera charger. Since the ranger base has the tech to recharge the Ptera charger. Riley explained what he found out to the other rangers and they all got it.

Up in Sledge's ship, Wrench put the Ptera Zord in a machine to see how much power is lifted in the Ptera charger. Wrench found out that the Ptera charger is out of power. Poisandra laughed and said, "Fury failed again." That same second Fury walked in and said, "Master Sledge you summed me." Sledge was mad at Fury and said, "The Ptera charger is out of power." Fury said, "I'll find away to charge it." Sledge didn't want to hear Fury's idea and said, "GET OFF MY SHIP NOW!" Fury walked away. In the other side of the ship, Wrench was playing chest with one of Sledge's prisoners Puzzler. Puzzler was good at creating impossible puzzlers. When Wrench was playing, Fury got the Ptera charger back and takes Wrench and Puzzler back to earth with him. On Earth Fury was in an old lab, to recharge the Ptera charger. Fury sent Puzzler to guard the lab to make sure no one steps into lab.

Puzzler was put into guarding the lab, well he was guarding he sow two boys playing chest outside using a big board and big chest pieces. Puzzler sow that the two boys were making the wrong moves and came out to yell at the boys but the boys yelled and ran away. Chase was skateboarding back from the pizza place with five boxes of pizza's. Chase didn't see where he was going and ran into one of the boys, fill down and the pizza's fill on the ground. Chase got mad and said, "Thanks a lot, you own me some pizza's." But the boy ran as fast as he could. Chase though, "What was that boy running away from?" He looked up and sows one of Sledge's monsters yelling and ran up to the monster. Chase was punching and kicking and said, "You own the rangers pizza." Puzzler was dodging the black rangers moves and said, "What are you their baby sitter." Puzzler kicked Chase down, and then the other rangers came running towards Chase. Once Puzzler sows the rangers coming, he ran back into the building. Tyler, Shelby and Riley helped Chase get up. Once Chase was up Tyler and Shelby let go but Riley was still holding on to Chase's arm. Tyler said, "Are you ok Chase." Chase said, "Ya, the monster ran back into the building." Riley let go of Chase's arm, ran behind Tyler and Shelby. Chase was stopped by Koda and said, "Pizza." Chase said, "Sorry, mate no pizza." Koda was sad because he was very hungry, then they ran into the building.

Once inside the building Tyler said, "Ok, let's split into three groups, Koda go that way, Chase and Riley go that way, and me and Shelby will go that way, if anyone founds any thing call the other group ok." Everyone nodded expected for Riley because he was going to be alone with his crush and he couldn't think straight when his with Chase. Everyone went there separate ways. What no one knew was that Puzzler had set a trap for the rangers, the halls, stairs, and rooms were turned into a maze that can't be solved. Puzzler also turned down the temperature in the whole building, so everyone noticed that it was getting cold in there. Koda was looking for something to eat, he went into a room and found a box full of cookies, and Koda was happy and started to eat some. After six cookies, Koda was full and though how to get out of the building because he ran into the hall and ended up in the same place. Koda said to himself, "Ok Koda, what would Riley do?" Koda thought back to what Riley would do and then thought he would think outside the box. Koda was looking around and found the air conducting vents. Koda was happy, he pulled out is Dino Com. He tried to talk to either Tyler or Chase but he didn't get an answer. So Koda climbed into the vent.

On one side of the building Chase and Riley were walking around a hall and Riley noticed that they walked pasted the same door. At first Riley thought that all the doors looked the same but that door had a mark that was different from the other doors. So when they walked passed the same door around the sixth time, Riley was hugging himself and shivering. Chase noticed and said, "Are you ok their mate." Riley said, "It's really cold in here." Chase said, "I know it's really cold in here." Then Chase put his arm around Riley and said, "Here, let's stick together, so we can keep warm together." Riley could fill his cheeks go red and hoped that Chase didn't see him smile when he put is arm around him. Then Riley stopped and said, "Chase I think we're walking around in circles." Chase said, "What makes you say that, mate." Riley said, "Well it look's like we are walking pasted the same doors over and over again." Chase said, "Well, let's think of away out of here then."

On the other side of the building Tyler and Shelby were walking throw a halls, Shelby also noticed that they were walking around in circles because there was a hole on one of doors that made it different from the other doors in the hall. Every time they walked passes the door Shelby thought "there's that hole on the door again." Shelby was hugging herself and shivering. Tyler sows and said, "Shelby, are you ok." Shelby said, "It's just really cold in here." Tyler said, "I know." Then Tyler slowed down a little, put his arms around Shelby's waist and said, "Here, if we put are body's together, we can stay warm." Shelby could fill her cheeks go really red and hoped that Tyler didn't see her smile about how close he was to her. They kept walking until Shelby stopped witch made Tyler stopped as well. Tyler said, "What's wrong?" Shelby said, "Tyler I think we're walking I circles." Tyler said, "Why do you think that?" Shelby said, "While it looks like we are walking passed these same doors over and over again."

In the vent Koda sow a strange light coming from the other side of the vent, what he sow was Fury trying to charge the Ptera charge with the gold energy thing inside of him. Koda said, "That what Tyler sow." Then Fury was done, the Ptera charger was all charged up, the gold energy went back into Fury, Fury walked out of the lab and into the ruff where he found Puzzler relaxing in a beach chair. Then Koda got out and his Dino Com went on, it was Kendall and Kendall said, "Koda, thank god were are you guys." Koda said, "We in some lab, I got out, but do not know if others are out." Kendall said, "Ok, it's up to you Koda to get the Ptera charger back for Fury." Koda said, "What about friends?" Kendall said, "Didn't worry about that now, the important thing is to get the Ptera charger back." Koda put his Dino Com into his pocket, hide behind an air conducting vent and wait for Fury to live to get the Ptera charge back for him.

When Koda sows Fury living he walked up to him but his animals instincts told him to save is friends first. Then Koda said, "Can't live friends behind." Koda went back, got his dino charge morpher, went up to Puzzler, pointed the morpher that Puzzler and said, "Let friend's go." Puzzler said, "Well, looks like the stupid caveman got out. How about we play a little play, if you win I let your friend's go but if I win I get your energem." Koda looked at his energem and said, "Let's play." Puzzler challenged Koda to a game of chest, thinking that this was going to be an easy game to win over the stupid caveman. But what Puzzler didn't know was Koda already knows how to play chest because he sow his friend Riley play chest and Koda cot on quickly and he even challenged Riley to a game. He made some mistakes, but Riley helped him corrected the mistakes and Koda cot on really quickly.

When Koda was playing he got from the ground two rocks and when Puzzler was not looking he would throw one rock into one vent, the other rock into the other vent when Puzzler was not looking, so the rangers can get out of the building. In the building everything was frozen Riley and Chase we sitting down in the middle of the hall, Riley was shivering like crazy, but he was hugging Chase close to him for warmth and Chase was hugging Riley back. Riley said, "Chase if we don't make it can I tell you sometime personal." Chase looked that him like a crazy person and said, "Don't say that and sure." Riley take a deep breathe and said, "I love you Chase, from the moment I first sow you in the base, I liked you." Chase looked at him, smiled and said, "I love you too, Riley, from the moment you saved me from Cavity." Riley smiled and both their head's were moving close, their lips were inches away, until they heard something fill into the ground. Chase picked up a small rock, looked up to the top and said, "Riley help me open the vent." Riley got up, he knew whom it was from, thought to himself "Good thinking Koda", helped Chase open the vent, helped each other get in and started to get out of the building.

On the other side of the building Tyler and Shelby were sitting on the floor with Tyler's back on the wall, and Shelby was sitting on Tyler's lap shivering like crazy, and Tyler hugged her close to him. Shelby said, "Are we going to make it out of this Tyler." Tyler said, "Up course we are Shelby." Shelby said, "If we don't make it can I tell you something personal." Tyler said, "Don't say that, and what's on your mind." Shelby take a deep breathe and said, "I love you Tyler from the moment you saved me from Iceage." Tyler looked at her and said, "I love you too Shelby, from the moment I rescue you from Iceage." Shelby smiled and also Tyler, their head moved closer to each other and they had their first kiss in the lab, the kiss was long and Tyler felt Shelby's tongue in his mouth and them they pulled away quickly when they heard something hit the ground hard. Tyler looked, founds a small rock, he looked up, and found the air-conducting vent and said, "Shelby help me get this out." Shelby did what she was told, she helped Tyler get the vent off the wall, helped each other get in the vent and started to get in to find away out.

Mean while outside on the roof, Koda and Puzzler were playing an old fashion game of chest. Puzzler was surprised how good Koda was playing. Puzzler said, "You surprised me very well, blue ranger, but I'm going to outsmart you." Koda said, "You never out smart me." Puzzler laughed and said, "Keep telling yourself that." Just then the rangers came out and Puzzler was shocked and said, "How did you guys get out of my maze." Koda smiled and said, "Real game was not chest. But get out of maze. One thing. Check mate." Puzzler said, "No you will pay for that." Koda said, "It's Morphin time, Dino Chargers ready." Everyone pulled out their chargers clicked the button, put the charger into the morpher, said, "Energize, unleashed the power." They morphed, then said, "Din steel armor on." Then they activated the dino spike charge and with that they destroyed Puzzler. Then they heard something like a big bird and it was the Ptera Zord being controlled by Fury. Fury said, "You rangers are not the only ones that have a zord." They all looked at each other and wondered how Fury charged the Ptera charger but Koda was the only one that knew. Then the rangers activated they're zords, the zord's were having one on one battles with the Ptera zord, until the energy from the Ptera charger was running low and the Ptera zord ejected the charger and went back to it's hiding place.

Later that day, Chase and Riley were on they way to get the pizza, until Chase stopped Riley in his place and said, "I believe you own me something from earlier today." Riley was confused, then remembered the almost kiss they gave each other. Riley smiled and they finally kissed, for a good two minutes, until Riley pulled away and said, "We have to get the pizza." Chase noticed in agreement, Chase and Riley were holding hands to the pizza place and on the way back to the ranger base. In the ranger base Tyler and Shelby were sitting on the couch close to each other, and kissed each other. Until Koda said, "Tyler need talk to you." Tyler said, "Ok." Koda and Tyler walked into Koda's cave and Tyler said, "What's up Koda?" Koda said, "I sow gold thing come out of Fury in lab today, like you did." Tyler was shocked and said, "You sow that too, what do you think it is." Koda said, "Don't know but instincts tell me it's not a good thing." Just then Chase and Riley come in the ranger base with the pizza and holding hands. Koda was happy because he gets to finally eat something.

 **Notes: Tell me what you think. Please don't be rude about it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
